creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Psychoza
Niedziela Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego piszę to na kartce papieru, a nie na komputerze. Myślę, że zauważyłem coś dziwnego. To nie jest tak, że nie ufam komputerowi. Ja tylko... Muszę poukładać myśli. Muszę spisać wszelkie szczegóły tak, aby zachowana została przedmiotowość i w takim miejscu, aby nie zostały one usunięte lub... Zmienione. Nie żeby to się miało zdarzyć wcześniej. Po prostu... Wszystko się zamazuje, a mgła wspomnień nadaje rzeczom dziwny kształt... Czuję, że to pomieszczenie jest trochę zbyt ciasne jak dla mnie. Może w tym tkwi problem. Musiałem kupić najtańszy pokój, jedyny na poziomie piwnicy. Brak okien tu, na dole sprawia wrażenie, że dzień i noc nie istnieją. Pracowałem nad tym projektem tak intensywnie, że od kilku dni nie opuszczałem tego miejsca. Przypuszczam, że po prostu chciałem to szybciej skończyć. Wiem, że godziny siedzenia i gapienia się w monitor mogą sprawić, że praktycznie każdy czułby się dziwnie, ale nie bardzo w to wierzę. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy po raz pierwszy to wszystko zaczęło wydawać się dziwne. Nie mogę nawet tego zdefiniować. Może dlatego, że od dawna z nikim nie rozmawiałem? To była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mi do głowy. Wszyscy ludzie, z którymi zwykle rozmawiam online, byli nieaktywni lub po prostu niezalogowani. Moje wiadomości błyskawiczne pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Ostatni e-mail, jaki dostałem, był od przyjaciela, który napisał, że chciałby pogadać ze mną, gdy wróci ze sklepu, ale to było wczoraj. Zadzwoniłbym do niego, ale tu, na dole, zasięg jest beznadziejny. Dokładnie! Muszę do kogoś zadzwonić. Mam zamiar wyjść na zewnątrz. *** Hm... To nie miało tak wyglądać. Jak tylko całe te mrowienie ze strachu ustąpiło, chciało mi się śmiać z samego siebie. Jakim cudem w ogóle się bałem? Zanim wyszedłem, spojrzałem w lustro. Dwudniowa szczecina nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze, ale uświadomiłem sobie, że przecież wychodzę tylko po to, by zadzwonić. Zmieniłem koszulkę, a jako że to była pora obiadowa pomyślałem, że z pewnością trafiłbym na kogoś, kogo znam. Niestety tak się nie stało. Chciałbym, żeby tak było. Gdy wychodziłem, powoli uchyliłem drzwi do mojego małego pokoju. Z niewiadomego powodu, niewielkie uczucie lęku zagościło w mojej głowie. Raz jeszcze zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że od jednego lub dwóch dni z nikim nie gadałem, poza sobą oczywiście. Spojrzałem w dół obskurnego, szarego korytarza. Całe to uczucie zostało spotęgowane przez fakt, że była to piwnica. Na jego końcu znajdowały się wielkie, metalowe drzwi do kotłowni. Zamknięte rzecz jasna. Obok nich stały dwa ponure automaty z napojami gazowanymi. Kiedyś kupiłem jeden z napoi, ale data przydatności do spożycia wygasła dwa lata temu. Jestem w zupełności pewien, że nikt nawet nie wie o tym, że one w ogóle tu są. A może to po prostu właścicielka domu nie chce ich odnawiać? Delikatnie zamknąłem drzwi i poszedłem w drugą stronę korytarza, uważając przy tym, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego tak zdecydowałem, ale poddanie się impulsowi, by nie przerwać buczenia automatów było zabawne, przynajmniej przez chwilę. Doszedłem do klatki schodowej i udałem się do drzwi frontowych. Spojrzałem przez małe, kwadratowe okienko w drzwiach i zdziwiłem się. To nie była pora obiadowa. Mrok unosił się nad miastem, a w oddali na sygnalizacji świetlnej pobliskiego skrzyżowania migało żółte światło. Rzadkie chmury, fioletowe i czarne od blasku miasta widniały na niebie. Żadnego ruchu. Jedynie kilka drzewek przy chodniku poruszało się na wietrze. Pamiętam dreszcze mimo, że nie było zimno. Może to tylko wiatr. Mogłem ledwie go słyszeć przez ciężkie, metalowe drzwi. To był ten unikalny typ wiatru, wiejący późną nocą. Rodzaj, który nie zmieniał się, zimny i cichy, wygrywający rytmiczną melodię z pomocą niezliczonych, niewidocznych liści drzew. Postanowiłem nie wychodzić. Zamiast tego podniosłem swój telefon i sprawdziłem zasięg. Pasek był wypełniony, uśmiechnąłem się. Poczułem ulgę na samą myśl, że dobrze będzie znów usłyszeć głos należący do innej osoby. To dziwne uczucie: bać się niczego. Potrząsnąłem głową, cicho śmiejąc się z samego siebie. Wcisnąłem przycisk szybkiego wybierania do mojej przyjaciółki Amy i podniosłem telefon. Usłyszałem jeden sygnał... Następnie nic. Cisza. Próbowałem usłyszeć cokolwiek przez następne 20 sekund po czym się rozłączyłem. Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem na pasek zasięgu — był wciąż pełny. Chciałem wykonać połączenie ponownie, lecz telefon zaczął dzwonić, zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić. Przestraszyłem się, ale odebrałem. — Słucham? — zapytałem, natychmiastowo walcząc z szokiem po usłyszeniu pierwszego głosu po tylu dniach, mimo tego, że był to mój głos. Przyzwyczaiłem się do monotonnego szumu urządzeń domowych, komputera i automatów z napojami na korytarzu. Na początku nikt nie odpowiedział na moje powitanie, po chwili jednak ktoś się odezwał. — Cześć. — powiedział czysty, męski głos, najwyraźniej w moim wieku. — Kto mówi? — John. — odpowiedziałem lekko zmieszany. — Och, przepraszam, pomyłka. — odparł, po czym się rozłączył. Powoli opuściłem telefon i oparłem o grubą, ceglaną ścianę klatki schodowej. To było co najmniej dziwne. Spojrzałem na listę połączeń przychodzących, lecz numer nie był mi znany. Zanim zastanowiłem się nad całą sytuacją dźwięk dzwonka rozbrzmiał po raz kolejny, ponownie mnie zaskakując. Inny nieznany numer. Tym razem przyłożyłem telefon do ucha nie odzywając się ani słowem. Następnie jakiś znajomy głos przerwał całe napięcie. — John? — brzmiało jedyne wypowiedziane przez Amy słowo. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. — Och, hej. To ty. — odpowiedziałem. — Oczywiście, że ja. A kto inny? — odrzekła. — Ach, tak. Numer. Jestem na imprezie na Seventh Street, telefon padł mi po tym jak zadzwoniłeś. Oczywiście dzwonię z innego telefonu. — Jasne. — powiedziałem. — Gdzie jesteś? — Zapytała. Spojrzałem na brzydkie, bielone ściany i małe okienko w ciężkich drzwiach. — U siebie. — westchnąłem. — Czuję się nieco przygwożdżony. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jest tak późno. — Powinieneś wpaść. — odparła, śmiejąc się. — Nie, dzięki. Nie mam ochoty na szukanie jakiegoś dziwnego miejsca samotnie w środku nocy. — powiedziałem, spoglądając przez okno na ulicę, która w głębi duszy lekko mnie przerażała. — Myślę, że po prostu dokończę pracę lub pójdę spać. — Nonsens! — wykrzyknęła. — Mogę przyjechać po ciebie! Mieszkasz blisko Seventh Street, prawda? — Ile wypiłaś? — zapytałem troskliwie. — Przecież wiesz, gdzie mieszkam. — Och, oczywiście. — odpowiedziała oschle. — Chyba nie dojdę tam z buta, nie? — Mogłabyś, gdyby chciało ci się tracić pół godziny. — powiedziałem jej. — Fakt. — stwierdziła. — Cóż, muszę lecieć. Powodzenia w pracy. Ponownie opuściłem telefon, patrząc na wyświetlające się liczby po zakończeniu połączenia. Raz jeszcze mogłem usłyszeć ciszę. Dwa dziwne telefony i widok niesamowitej ulicy wręcz uderzyły w moją samotność na tej pustej klatce schodowej. Nagle, być może dlatego, że oglądałem zbyt wiele horrorów, wpadł mi do głowy jakiś niewytłumaczalny pomysł, że coś może przyglądać mi się przez okienko w drzwiach, jakiś dziwny, przerażający byt unoszący się na krawędzi samotności, czyhający na niczego niepodejrzewających ludzi, którzy za bardzo oddalili się od reszty. Wiedziałem, że cały ten strach jest zbędny, ale jako że nikogo nie było w pobliżu... Zszedłem po schodach, pobiegłem przez korytarz do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi jak najszybciej, zważając na to, by odbyło się to możliwie jak najciszej. Jak już wspominałem, czułem się idiotycznie bojąc się czegoś, co nie istnieje, więc strach nieco osłabł. Zapisywanie tego wszystkiego naprawdę pomaga – pomaga mi zrozumieć, że wszystko jest w porządku. Filtruje powstałe myśli i obawy zostawiając jedynie zimne, twarde fakty. Ktoś pomylił numery, a telefon Amy rozładował się, więc zadzwoniła z innego. Nic dziwnego się nie stało. Mimo to, ta rozmowa wydawała się być dziwna. Wiem, że to mogła być wina alkoholu, przecież coś pewnie piła... A może to z nią było coś nie tak? A może to... Tak, to na pewno to! Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy aż do teraz, do momentu zapisywania tego wszystkiego. Wiedziałem, że pisanie pomoże. Mówiła, że jest na imprezie, lecz nie było słychać żadnych rozmów czy też muzyki w tle. Oczywiście to nic szczególnego, mogła przecież wyjść na zewnątrz by zadzwonić. Nie... To też nie jest to. Nie słyszałem wiatru! Muszę sprawdzić, czy wciąż wieje! Poniedziałek Ostatniej nocy zapomniałem o tym, by dokończyć pisanie. Nie mam pojęcia czego się spodziewałem, kiedy wbiegłem schodami na górę i wyglądałem przez okno w drzwiach. Czuję się idiotycznie. Cały ten strach wydaje mi się mętny i nieuzasadniony. Nie mogę się doczekać wyjścia na światło dzienne. Mam zamiar sprawdzić e-mail, ogolić się, wziąć prysznic i w końcu wyjść! Chwila... Myślę, że coś słyszałem. *** To był grzmot. Cały ten pomysł ze świeżym powietrzem i promieniami słońca trafił szlag! Wyszedłem na górę, a jedyną rzeczą, jaką znalazłem było rozczarowanie. Przez okienko widoczne były jedynie strugi wody, a wszystko dlatego, że krople ulewnego deszczu uderzały o szybę. Tylko bardzo przyciemnione, ponure światło sączyło się przez deszcz, ale przynajmniej wiedziałem, że to dzień, nawet jeśli był to szary, posępny, mokry dzień. Próbowałem wytężać wzrok patrząc przez okno, czekając na błyskawice, by rozświetliły mroki, ale lało zbyt mocno i nie mogłem dojrzeć nic ponad zamazane, dziwne kształty, poruszające się w różne strony wśród fal bijących o szybę. Rozczarowany odwróciłem się, ale nie chciałem wracać z powrotem do mojego pokoju. Zamiast tego, wspiąłem się na schody i włóczyłem dalej po pierwszym, potem drugim piętrze. Schody skończyły się na trzecim poziomie, najwyższym w tym budynku. Spojrzałem przez szybę rozciągającą się po zewnętrznej ścianie klatki schodowej, lecz była tak wypaczona, tak gruba, że rozpraszała całe światło wpadające przez nią, nie byłoby nic widać, nawet gdyby nie padało. Powędrowałem w dół korytarza. Moim oczom ukazało się dziesięć lub więcej drzwi, pomalowanych na niebiesko dawno temu, wszystkie były zamknięte. Wsłuchiwałem się w swoje kroki, a jako że był to środek dnia, były one jedynym odgłosem jaki mogłem w ogóle słyszeć, poza deszczem oczywiście. Naszło mnie dziwne, ulotne wrażenie, że drzwi stały niczym ciche, granitowe monolity postawione przez jakąś starożytną, zapomnianą cywilizację w jakimś niepojętym celu. Błyskawica rozświetliła korytarz i mogę przysiąc, że drzwi na serio wyglądały jak surowe kamienie. Ponownie zacząłem się naśmiewać z mojej wyobraźni, gdy nagle zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że widziane światło rzucone przez błyskawicę musi oznaczać obecność jakiegoś okna. Mgliste wspomnienia utrwaliły się i nagle przypomniałem sobie, że na trzecim piętrze była alkowa i właśnie okno. Podekscytowany na samą myśl, że może uda mi się kogoś przez nie zobaczyć, pobiegłem do alkowy namierzając mój cel. Deszcz po nim spływał dokładnie tak samo jak po oknie w drzwiach, lecz w przeciwieństwie do tamtego, to okno mogłem otworzyć. Chwyciłem za klamkę, nastał moment zawahania. Miałem przeraźliwe uczucie, że mógłbym zobaczyć coś strasznego po drugiej stronie gdybym tylko je otworzył. Ostatnio wszystko jest jakieś... Inne, więc wpadłem na pomysł, i wróciłem tutaj, aby uzyskać to, czego potrzebowałem. Nie sądzę by to miało coś zmienić, ale jestem znudzony, na zewnątrz leje a ja zamierzam krzątać się jak szaleniec. Kabel nie jest wystarczająco długi by sięgnąć trzeciego piętra, więc mam zamiar ukryć go pomiędzy dwoma automatami na końcu mojego piwnicznego korytarza, przeciągnąć go wzdłuż ściany, następnie za pomocą taśmy połączyć go z czarnym paskiem, który biegnie wzdłuż murów. Wiem, że to głupie, ale i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty... Cóż, nic się nie stało. Zmobilizowałem się, otworzyłem drzwi i pobiegłem jak szalony do swojego pokoju. Uważnie przyglądałem się webcamowi w komputerze. Miałem widok na korytarz i większą część klatki schodowej. Cholera, chciałbym aby kamera leżała w nieco innej pozycji, tak bym mógł widzieć drzwi frontowe. Hej! Ktoś się zalogował! *** Wyciągnąłem z szafki starszą, trochę mniej funkcjonalną kamerę by pogadać z moim znajomym. Nie wiedziałem jak mu wyjaśnić dlaczego akurat chciałem wideorozmowę, ale miło było zobaczyć czyjąś twarz. Nie mógł rozmawiać zbyt długo. Nie gadaliśmy o niczym konkretnym, ale czuję się znacznie lepiej. Strach niemal ustąpił. Czułbym się jeszcze lepiej, lecz w naszej rozmowie było coś... Dziwnego. Tak, tak. Wspominałem już, że ostatnio wszystko jest jakieś dziwne, ale jego odpowiedzi były niejasne. Wątpię, by udało mi się powtórzyć chociażby jedno słowo, które powiedział... Żadnych szczególnych nazwisk, miejsc lub wydarzeń. Zapytał jednak o mój adres e-mail by pozostać w kontakcie. Chwila, właśnie dostałem wiadomość. Mam zamiar wyjść. Amy napisała, że chce się ze mną umówić na kolację w miejscu, do którego zwykle chodziliśmy. Kocham pizzę, będzie to miła odmiana po tym co jadłem ostatnimi czasy. Po raz kolejny czuję się głupio z powodu moich ostatnich dni. Powinienem zniszczyć cały ten 'pamiętnik' jak tylko wrócę. O, kolejna wiadomość. *** O Boże! Byłbym o niej zapomniał, a już otwierałem drzwi. Prawie otworzyłem drzwi! Prawie otworzyłem drzwi, ale najpierw muszę przeczytać e-maila. Był od znajomego, z którym nie miałem kontaktu od dłuższego czasu. Wysłany był do wielu odbiorców, pewnie do każdego, kogo miał na liście. Nie miał żadnego tytułu, lecz dziwną treść. "widziane na własne oczy nie ufaj im oni" Co to do cholery ma znaczyć? Byłem w szoku, raz za razem czytałem wiadomość. Czy to jakiś desperacki e-mail wysłany po tym jak... Coś się stało? Zdanie jest rzecz jasna ucięte, niedokończone. Każdego innego dnia uznałbym to za spam i odrzucił, ale te słowa... Widziane na własne oczy. Czytając swój dziennik, wracam do poprzednich dni i zdaję sobie sprawę, że ostatnio nikogo nie widziałem, nie rozmawiałem z nikim. Wideorozmowa była taka niejasna, taka... Straszna. Czy była straszna? Czy może ten strach przyćmiewa moją pamięć? Mój umysł bawi się progresją wydarzeń, tym co tu napisałem, wskazując na to, że nie zostałem postawiony przed pojedynczym faktem, że niczego nie podejrzewałem. Przypadkowy numer znający moje imię, następnie zwrotny telefon od Amy, w końcu przyjaciel proszący o mój adres e-mail... Napisałem do niego jak tylko zobaczyłem, że jest dostępny! Rozłączyliśmy się, a po kilku minutach przyszła wiadomość! O mój Boże! Telefon od Amy... Przecież powiedziałem, że mieszkam pół godziny drogi od Seventh Street! Wiedzą, że jestem w pobliżu! Może mnie szukają?! Gdzie są wszyscy?! Dlaczego od kilku dni nikogo nie widziałem, z nikim nie gadałem? Nie, nie, to jest szalone. To jest totalnie szalone. Muszę się uspokoić. Ten obłęd musi się już skończyć! *** Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Biegałem po swoim mieszkaniu z telefonem, sprawdzając czy uda mi się złapać zasięg. W końcu, w malutkiej łazience, wyświetliło mi jedną kreskę. Trzymając tak telefon wysłałem wiadomość do każdego numeru z listy. Nie chciałem zdradzać niczego na temat moich bezpodstawnych obaw, po prostu napisałem: "Widziałeś ostatnio kogoś twarzą w twarz?" W tym momencie oczekiwałem jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Nie obchodziła mnie treść przyszłej wiadomość ani to czy przypadkiem się nie zbłaźnię. Próbowałem kilka razy do kogoś zadzwonić, ale nie mogłem podnieść głowy tak wysoko, a gdy opuszczałem telefon choćby o cal, tracił sygnał. Przypomniałem sobie o komputerze i pobiegłem w jego kierunku. Wysłałem błyskawiczne wiadomości do każdego, kto był online. Większość była nieaktywna lub z dala od komputera. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Moje wiadomości były coraz bardziej szalone, zacząłem mówić ludziom gdzie jestem by przejeżdżając obok zatrzymali się chociaż na sekundę. W tej chwili o nic nie dbałem. Po prostu chciałem kogoś zobaczyć! W dodatku przerzuciłem cały pokój poszukując czegoś, co mogłem przeoczyć; każdej innej opcji by skontaktować się z ludźmi nie wychodząc z domu. Wiem, że to szalone. Wiem, że to bezpodstawne. Ale może jednak? Co jeśli...? Na wszelki wypadek przykleiłem telefon do sufitu... Wtorek Telefon zadzwonił! Zmęczony po szaleństwach ostatniej nocy musiałem zasnąć. Obudził mnie dźwięk dzwonka, więc pobiegłem do łazienki, stanąłem na sedesie i odebrałem telefon przyklejony do sufitu. To była Amy, poczułem się znacznie lepiej. Bardzo się o mnie martwiła i najwyraźniej próbowała się ze mną skontaktować od dłuższego czasu, a dokładniej od naszej ostatniej rozmowy. Wpadnie do mnie, i tak, wiedziałaby gdzie mieszkam nawet gdybym jej tego nie powiedział. Czuję się zakłopotany. Zdecydowanie muszę wyrzucić ten cholerny dziennik zanim ktokolwiek go zobaczy. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego teraz to piszę. Może dlatego, że to moja jedyna droga komunikacji od Bóg wie kiedy. W dodatku źle wyglądam. Spojrzałem w lustro. Moje oczy są zapadnięte, zarost grubszy i w ogóle wyglądam jakoś tak niezdrowo. Moje mieszkanie jest zaśmiecone, ale nie będę go czyścić. Myślę, że potrzebuję kogoś by zobaczył przez co przeszedłem. Ostatnie dni NIE BYŁY normalne. Nie jestem z tych, którzy wymyślają. Wiem, że byłem świadkiem ekstremalnego prawdopodobieństwa. Wiele razy tęskniłem za tym, by kogoś zobaczyć. I akurat wychodziłem w środku nocy lub za dnia, gdy nikogo nie było. Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, teraz to wiem. W dodatku w szafie znalazłem coś, co mi bardzo pomogło: telewizor! Ustawiłem go tuż przed tym jak zacząłem pisać. Telewizja zawsze była dla mnie ucieczką, przypomina mi, że poza tymi brudnymi ścianami istnieje jeszcze cały świat. Cieszę się, że Amy jest jedyną osobą, która postanowiła odpowiedzieć na moje wczorajsze szaleństwa i męczenie innych. Od lat była moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Ona o tym nie wie, ale pamiętam ten dzień w którym ją poznałem, był to jeden z niewielu szczęśliwych momentów w moim życiu. Czule wspominam ten ciepły letni dzień. Wydaje się on być zupełnie inną rzeczywistością od tego ciemnego, deszczowego i samotnego miejsca. Czuję jakbym całymi dniami siedział na tamtym placu zabaw, za stary, by się bawić, rozmawiając z nią i nie robiąc nic innego. Wciąż czuję, że mogę wrócić do tych chwil i za każdym razem przypomina mi się, że to miejsce wcale nie jest takie... Nareszcie, pukanie do drzwi! *** Myślałem, że to dziwne, że nie widziałem jej przez ukrytą między dwoma automatami kamerę. Zdałem sobie sprawę z jej złego położenia, jak wtedy, gdy nie mogłem widzieć drzwi frontowych. Powinienem był wiedzieć, powinienem był wiedzieć! Po tym jak Amy zapukała, żartobliwie krzyknąłem przez drzwi, że pomiędzy maszynami jest kamera, wstydziłem się, że moja paranoja zawiodła mnie tak daleko. Po tym, zobaczyłem ją idącą w stronę aparatu. Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała. — Cześć! — powiedziała do kamery jasno, krzywo na nią patrząc. — To dziwne, wiem. — odpowiedziałem do mikrofonu podłączonego do komputera. — W ogóle ostatnie dni były dziwne. — Nie wątpię. Otwórz drzwi, John. — odrzekła. Wahałem się. Jak mogę być pewien? — Zaczekaj chwilę. — odparłem przez mikrofon. — Powiedz mi jedną rzecz, którą wiemy tylko my. Udowodnij, że to ty. Amy rzuciła dziwaczne spojrzenie na kamerę. — Um... Ok. — powiedziała powoli, wciąż myśląc. — Przypadkowo spotkaliśmy się na placu zabaw, gdy byliśmy o wiele za starzy, by tam w ogóle być? Westchnąłem głęboko po tym jak rzeczywistość wróciła, a strach zanikł. Boże, to było żałosne. Oczywiście, że to Amy! Ten dzień był tylko w naszej pamięci, nikt inny o nim nie wiedział. Nigdy o nim nie wspominałem, nie ze wstydu, lecz z dziwnej tęsknoty za tym dniem. Jeżeli istnieje jakaś nieznana siła próbująca mnie oszukać, jak się obawiałem, nie było sposoby by mogła wiedzieć o tym dniu. — Haha, dobrze, wytłumaczę wszystko. — zaśmiałem się. — Bądź tam. Pobiegłem do mojej małej łazienki i poprawiłem włosy. Wyglądałem okropnie, ale ona zrozumie. Zachichotałem patrząc na własne zachowanie i bałagan, następnie poszedłem do drzwi. Kładąc rękę na klamce rzuciłem ostatnie spojrzenie na swój pokój. Zabawne, pomyślałem. Prześledziłem każdy szczegół, od resztek żywności leżących na ziemi, poprzez przepełniony kosz na śmieci, aż po łóżko przekręcone w stronę bym mógł patrzeć na... Bóg wie co. Prawie odwróciłem się do drzwi gdy mój wzrok padł na starą kamerę internetową, tą której użyłem do intrygującej rozmowy z moim znajomym. Jej cichy, czarny, sferyczny obiektyw skierowany był w stronę mojego dziennika. Ogarnęła mnie niespodziewana fala terroru po tym, jak zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli coś mogło przez nią patrzeć to widziałoby co napisałem o tym dniu. Zapytałem ją o jedną rzecz, a ona wybrała tą, o której myślałem, że nikt nie wie... A jednak! TO WIEDZIAŁO! PRZEZ CAŁY TEN CZAS MOGŁO MNIE OBSERWOWAĆ! Nie otworzyłem drzwi. Krzyczałem. Krzyczałem w niekontrolowanym strachu. Zdeptałem kamerę. Drzwi zadrżały, klamka próbowała przekręcić się, lecz nie słyszałem głosu Amy. Czyżby drzwi od piwnicy, stworzone by zapobiegać przeciągom, były zbyt grube? A może Amy nie było po drugiej stronie? Kto niby chciałby tu wejść, jeśli nie ona? Co tam do cholery jest?! Widziałem i słyszałem ją przez kamerę, ale czy to na pewno była ona? Skąd mogę wiedzieć? Już jej nie ma — krzyczałem i wołałem o pomoc. Zastawiłem drzwi czym tylko się dało. Piątek Przynajmniej tak myślę, że to piątek. Zniszczyłem całą elektronikę. Rozbiłem komputer na kawałki. Wszystko co na nim było, mogło być dostępne przez sieć, lub co gorsza, zmienione. Wiem, bo jestem programistą. Nawet najmniejsza informacja jakiej udzieliłem odkąd to się zaczęło — moje imię, mój adres e-mail, moja lokacja — w żaden sposób nie dotarłaby do sieci gdybym jej tam nie wprowadził. W kółko czytam to, co napisałem. Przechodziłem ze skrajności w skrajność, od zupełnego przerażenia po przytłaczające niedowierzanie. Czasami jestem absolutnie pewien, że jakaś tajemnicza jednostka ma za zadanie wyciągnąć mnie na zewnątrz. Amy już od pierwszej rozmowy próbowała mnie namówić bym otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. Jeden punkt widzenia mówi, że zachowywałem się jak szaleniec, a wszystko to jest ogromną zbieżnością prawdopodobieństwa — po prostu nigdy nie wyszedłem w odpowiednim czasie by kogoś spotkać, dostałem przypadkowego, bezsensownego e-maila pewnie od jakiegoś nadawcy z zainfekowanym komputerem. Z innego punktu widzenia cała ta zbieżność prawdopodobieństwa jest spowodowana tym, że to coś, czymkolwiek i gdziekolwiek jest, jeszcze mnie nie dopadło. Wciąż myślę: nigdy nie otworzyłem okna na trzecim piętrze. Nigdy nie otworzyłem drzwi frontowych, aż do tego niewiarygodnie głupiego numeru z ukrytą kamerą, po którym pobiegłem prosto do pokoju i zatrzasnąłem drzwi. Przecież od tamtego wydarzenia jeszcze ich nie otworzyłem. Cokolwiek tam jest — jeżeli coś tam w ogóle jest — nigdy nie pokazywało się w budynku dopóki nie otworzyłem drzwi. Możliwe, że powodem dla którego to coś nie było w budynku był fakt, że znajdowało się gdzie indziej 'łapiąc' innych... A następnie czekało do momentu, gdy ujawniłem się dzwoniąc do Amy... Wezwanie, które nie zadziałało aż do momentu gdy to coś oddzwoniło pytając o moje imię. Przerażenie dosłownie przytłacza mnie za każdym razem gdy próbuję połączyć elementy tej układanki, tego koszmaru. Ten e-mail — krótki, ucięty — czy jakiś przyjazny głos chciał mnie w ten sposób ostrzec? Widziane na własne oczy, nie ufaj im — dokładnie to, co już podejrzewałem. To coś mogło w mistrzowski sposób kontrolować całą elektronikę, próbowało wyciągnąć mnie na zewnątrz. Dlaczego nie może wejść? Zapukało — przecież musi mieć jakąś wiarygodną prezencję... Drzwi... Obraz drzwi z górnego korytarza jako strażników wciąż jarzy się w mojej głowie za każdym razem gdy o tym pomyślę. Jeżeli jakaś tajemnicza istota próbuje zmusić mnie do wyjścia, może nie może przez nie przejść. Drzwi zawsze pobudzały ludzką wyobraźnię, zawsze postrzegane były jako portale o szczególnym znaczeniu. A może są po prostu zbyt grube? Sam miałem problemy z otwieraniem drzwi w tym budynku, nie wspominając już o tych ciężkich, piwnicznych. Poza tym, nurtuje mnie pytanie, dlaczego to coś w ogóle mnie chce? Gdyby chciało mnie zabić, mogłoby to zrobić na milion sposobów. Mogłoby na przykład czekać aż umrę z głodu. A co jeżeli nie chce mnie zabić? Co jeżeli ma jeszcze bardziej straszliwe plany wobec mnie? Boże, co mogę zrobić by uwolnić się od tego koszmaru?! Pukanie do drzwi... *** Powiedziałem ludziom po drugiej stronie, że potrzebuję minuty na zastanowienie i wychodzę. Tak naprawdę zapisuję to wszystko by zyskać na czasie. Przynajmniej tym razem słyszałem ich głosy. Moja paranoja — tak, wiem, że jestem paranoikiem — nasuwa mi na myśl, że przecież głosy mogą być zmienione elektronicznie. To nie może być nic innego jak głośniki stymulujące ludzki głos. Czy naprawdę zajęło im to aż trzy dni by się ze mną skontaktować? Podobno Amy jest tam wraz z dwoma policjantami i psychiatrą. Może przez trzy dni zastanawiali się co powiedzieć — roszczenie psychiatry mogłoby być całkiem przekonywujące, gdybym pomyślał, że to wszystko było szalonym nieporozumieniem, a nie jakąś kreaturą próbującą mnie namówić do otwarcia drzwi. Psychiatra miał starszy głos, autorytarny lecz wciąż troskliwy. Podobało mi się. Desperacko pragnę zobaczyć kogoś na własne oczy. Powiedział, że mam coś, co nazywa się cyber-psychozą, i że jestem jednym z wielu przypadków tej 'epidemii' wywołanej przez sugestywny e-mail, który 'przedostał się w jakiś sposób'. Przysięgam, powiedział 'przedostał się w jakiś sposób'. Sądzę, że miał na myśli szerzenie się w niewytłumaczalny sposób po całym kraju, ale mam podejrzenia, że istota popełniła gafę i wyjawiła coś. Powiedział też, że jestem częścią fali wschodzących zachowań tego typu, że wiele osób ma ten sam problem i te same objawy, mimo że w żaden sposób się ze sobą nie komunikowały. To zgrabnie wyjaśnia dziwny e-mail o moich własnych oczach. Nie dostałem oryginalnego e-maila. Dostałem jedynie jego 'potomka' — być może mój znajomy także się załamał i próbował ostrzec wszystkich innych o swoich paranoicznych lękach. Psychiatra twierdzi, że właśnie w ten sposób cały problem się rozprzestrzenia. Możliwe, że ja także go rozprzestrzeniałem wysyłając wiadomości błyskawiczne i smsy do wszystkich znajomych. Może jeden z tych ludzi właśnie przeżywa załamanie, wyzwolone przez to co wysłałem, coś co mogliby zinterpretować w dowolny sposób, coś jak tekst mówiący "widziałeś kogoś ostatnio twarzą w twarz?". Psychiatra powiedział, że nie chce "stracić kolejnej osoby", że ludzie tacy jak ja są inteligentni, a cała ta sytuacja to tylko potknięcie. Łączymy fakty tak dobrze, że połączenia te są obecne nawet tam, gdzie nie powinny być. Powiedział także, że łatwo wciągnąć się w paranoję w naszym świecie, w ciągle zmieniającym się miejscu gdzie coraz więcej stosunków jest symulowanych... Muszę przyznać mu jedną rzecz. To wspaniałe wyjaśnienie. To ładnie wszystko wyjaśnia. W rzeczywistości to doskonale wszystko wyjaśnia. Mam wszelkie powody, by otrząsnąć się z tego koszmarnego lęku, że jakaś rzecz, świadomość lub byt próbuje wyciągnąć mnie za drzwi, by następnie schwytać i poddać rzeczom gorszym niż śmierć. Byłoby nierozsądne, po całej tej rozprawie, zostać tu i umrzeć z głodu tylko po to, by zrobić na przekór tej istocie, która już wszystkich złapała, byłoby nierozsądne myśleć, po przemówieniu "psychologa", że mogę być jednym z ostatnich ludzi pozostałych przy życiu na tym pustym świecie, ukrywającym się w mojej bezpiecznej piwnicy i robiącym na złość niezidentyfikowanej, zwodniczej kreaturze poprzez unikanie bycia schwytanym. Jest to idealne wyjaśnienie każdej dziwnej rzeczy, którą widziałem lub słyszałem. Jest to najlepszy powód, dla którego powinienem porzucić wszystkie moje obawy i wyjść. I właśnie dlatego nie zamierzam wychodzić. Jak mogę mieć pewność?! Skąd mam wiedzieć, co jest prawdą a co oszustwem? Wszystkie te cholerne przewody, sygnały niewiadomego pochodzenia! Nie są prawdziwe, nie mogę być pewien! Sygnały z kamery, sfałszowany obraz, oszukańcze rozmowy telefoniczne, e-maile! Nawet telewizor roztrzaskany na podłodze - skąd mogę wiedzieć, że jest realny? Wszystko to sygnały, fale, światło... Drzwi! Próbują je wyważyć! Chcą wejść! Cóż za szalony przyrząd może być użyty do tak dokładnej symulacji dźwięku mężczyzn uderzających w ciężkie drzwi? Przynajmniej zobaczę ich na własne oczy... Nie ma tu nic, czym mógłby mnie wprowadzić w błąd, przecież wszystko zniszczyłem. Moich oczu nie oszuka, to fakt. Widziane na własne oczy nie ufaj im oni... Chwila... Czy ta desperacka wiadomość mówi bym wierzył tylko w to co widzę, czy może ostrzegała mnie przed moimi oczami? O Boże, jaka jest różnica między kamerą a okiem? Obie rzeczy przetwarzają światło na sygnały elektryczne — są takie same! Mnie nie da się oszukać! Muszę być pewny! Muszę być pewny! Data nieznana Dzień w dzień spokojnie prosiłem o papier i długopis aż w końcu dano mi je. Nie żeby to miało znaczenie. Niby co miałbym z nimi zrobić? Wepchnąć oczy z powrotem? Bandaże stały się już częścią mnie. Ból zniknął. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to będzie jedna z ostatnich szans by pisać czytelnie, bez wzroku nie poprawię błędów, a ruchy rąk zostaną powoli zapomniane. Jest to pewien rodzaj tolerancji wobec samego siebie, to pisanie... Jest pozostałością innych czasów, bo jestem pewien, że wszyscy na świecie pożegnali się z życiem... Lub coś znacznie gorszego. Dzień w dzień siedzę oparty o wyściełane ściany. Istota przynosi mi wodę i jedzenie. Maskuje się jako miła pielęgniarka, jako niesympatyczny lekarz. Myślę, że wie, że mój słuch znacząco się teraz wyostrzył gdy żyję w ciemności. Podrabia rozmowy na korytarzach ze świadomością, że będę podsłuchiwał. Jedna z pielęgniarek spodziewa się dziecka. Jeden z lekarzy stracił żonę w wypadku. Nic nie ma znaczenia, nic z tego nie jest prawdziwe. Nic do mnie nie trafia, nie tak jak ona. To jest najgorsze, ledwie sobie z tym radzę. To coś przychodzi do mnie podając się za Amy. Brzmi dokładnie jak Amy, czuje jak ona. Nawet w jakiś sposób produkuje łzy, które wydają się tak realistyczne na jej policzkach. Gdy po raz pierwszy mnie tu zaciągnęli, powiedzieli mi wszystko to, co chciałem usłyszeć. Wyznała, że mnie kocha, że zawsze mnie kochała, że nie rozumie dlaczego to zrobiłem, że moglibyśmy być razem gdybym przestał upierać się, że jestem oszukiwany. Chciało, bym uwierzył... Nie, to potrzebowało bym uwierzył, że ona jest prawdziwa. I prawie się na to nabrałem. Serio. Zaczynałem wątpić w to, co mówię. W końcu jednak było to zbyt doskonałe, zbyt idealne i zbyt realne. Fałszywa Amy zwykła była przychodzić codziennie, następnie co tydzień, aż w końcu w ogóle przestała się pojawiać... lecz nie sądzę, że to coś się podda. Myślę, że całe to oczekiwanie jest kolejną z jego zagrywek. Jeśli tylko będę musiał, będę opierał się do końca mego życia. Nie wiem co stało się z resztą świata, lecz wiem, że on chce bym nabrał się na jego kłamstwa. Jeżeli tak jest, to może jestem cierniem w jego planie działania. Może gdzieś tam Amy wciąż żyje, utrzymywania przy życiu dzięki mojej woli, by oprzeć się oszustowi. Trzymam się tej nadziei, kołysząc się na boki w swej celi dla zabicia czasu. Nigdy się nie poddam, nigdy nie złamię. Jestem... Bohaterem! *** Lekarz czytał zapiski pacjenta. Były ledwie czytelne, napisane chwiejnym skryptem człowieka niewidomego. Chciał śmiać się z solidnych postanowień tego człowieka, pamiątki o ludzkiej woli przetrwania, lecz wiedział, że pacjent miał urojenia. Po tym wszystkim, człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach nabrałby się na to wszystko dawno temu. Doktor chciał się uśmiechnąć. Chciał szeptać słowa zachęty do chorego. Chciał krzyczeć, lecz rozsądek temu przeczył. Wszedł do celi jak marionetka, raz jeszcze próbując uświadomić pacjenta, że mylił się i nie było nikogo, kto chciałby go oszukać. Kategoria:Opowiadania